With growing development in the mobile terminal technology, a user's requirements for functions of a mobile terminal are also increasing.
Global system for mobile communications (GSM) is generally utilized in the mobile terminal to accomplish communication. Moreover, a GSM network coverage is getting better and better at present especially in earlier constructed as well as rapidly developed countries and regions such as Europe, China, and the like.
Most of the time the GSM mobile terminal just needs to output a lower power, usually less than 10 dBm, and in practical applications, a power control algorithm for the GSM mobile terminal majorly affects internal power consumption and the network coverage. If the GSM mobile terminal can perform an accurate power control, the most accurate power can be used for transmission, so as to achieve an objective of energy-conservation. Conversely, the GSM mobile terminal has to adopt a power that is higher than a required power value to transmit, in order to ensure the effect of communication. This inevitably increases interference to other terminals in the system, and therefore affecting a network capacity.
In existing technology, power control standards for the GSM mobile terminal have been used from whenever the standards are made. The control precision is not high, and an error is generally larger than 2 dB. This is because technical levels of the terminal power control and an amplifier (PA, Power Amplifier) can not satisfy the requirement of the control precision, and such a wide network coverage and such a huge number of subscribers were not considered when the GSM standards are made.
In short, based on the current situation of the GSM network coverage, it is highly necessary to perform an accurate power control in 1 dBm for the power of the GSM mobile terminal below 10 dBm.
In summary, how to further perform an accurate terminal power control for reducing power consumption and conserving resources based on compatibility with the conventional power control is one of research directions for the mobile terminal technology.